<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beers Over Flowers by givemepizza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687267">Beers Over Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza'>givemepizza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, cute evak, evak are smitten with each other, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even likes romance but he likes Isak more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beers Over Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is a sickeningly sweet short evak story we can all enjoy. Our boys are simply crazy into each other to the point of ridiculous in this one. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>
    <span><strong>Even: Ready for our date?</strong> </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Even sends the text and really he has no idea why he’s still nervous when Isak already agreed to go out with him this evening after both their part time job shifts. Maybe it has a little to do with the fact that Isak is the hottest, coolest thing Even has ever seen during the 3 years he’s been a student at University of Oslo. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Seriously Isak has the most entrancing and intriguing combination of wit, malicious defiance and crabbiness that Even has ever encountered. Even fell in love within minutes of meeting Isak. He has his friend Elias to thank for the introduction. Isak gives off a bit of shyness, like he is guarded in a way but at the same time he seems to be comfortable with saying fuck-it and grabbing life by the horns. Even is dying to find out which side of Isak is more dominant. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>More importantly Even wants to spend some time romancing the hell out of Isak. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>They’ve been chatting nonstop since they exchanged phone numbers about a week ago and that for Even has provided a lot of insight into who Isak is. It’s been exciting and heavenly getting to know Isak. A few nights ago after 11pm while texting Isak, Even was fucking giggling and rolling around on his bed like a damned teenager again.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>That being said, physically spending time together is a whole other kind of introduction to someone. That’s the introduction Even is looking forward to now. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Thankfully Isak doesn’t keep Even’s poor nervous and excited heart waiting too long for a reply. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Isak: I don’t know about you but my day how been awful and tiresome, so yes I’m very ready to go somewhere and have some fun with you. </span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>And Even is back to grinning like a thirteen year old virgin. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Even: I’ll pick you up from your job in about 30 minutes.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Isak: cool&lt;3</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Even’s heart nearly stops at the sight of the heart emoji. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Even: &lt;3</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Putting his phone away, Even finishes up tucking his uniform into his locker then he closes and locks it. He’s just about to step out when his co-worker Adam walks in. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Hey, man.” Adam says and takes in Even’s attire. “Already changed?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I’m leaving.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Why the hurry?”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Even grins, looking at Adam like he should know the answer to that. “I don’t know about you but there isn’t much to love about being an underpaid cinema customer assistant. Goodbye.” Even walks passed Adam toward the door.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“It’s about your date huh.” </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Even stops and whips around, finding a huge knowing grin on Adam’s face. “Oh my God, how did you know?”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I read your texts.” Adam explains so casually that Even briefly considers that maybe he’s misheard him. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Wait! You read my texts? When? How?” Even demands in disbelief. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Boss called you to his office a few days ago, you panicked, left your phone in your bag by your locker and I had a little fun with it.” Adam shrugs one shoulder and grins, no trace of remorse or apology anywhere on his face. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>If Even didn’t have this upcoming date with Isak to be excited about, he would give Adam a serious piece of his mind. But he does have the date and he’s running late. Also he doesn’t need his idiotic workmate ruining his mood. “You are a nuisance. That’s why you can’t and will never get laid.” Even says and starts walking out of the locker room. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>That doesn’t seem to bother Adam at all. In fact, he carries on talking with ease. “By the way 7 heart emojis for someone you aren’t dating yet is just a little too cheesy, even for you. Curb some of that romance, tiger.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Fuck you, Adam. See you on Monday.” Even calls as he pulls the door open and steps out, and he hears Adam’s laughter right before the door closes behind him. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Isak corrects his posture and sniffs his sweater again just to make sure he doesn’t smell like French fries. It’s hard working in a restaurant kitchen without leaving work every day smelling like food. He is sitting at a table by the window inside the restaurant, waiting eagerly for Even. His sweater is all good but what about his hair? Isak is in the middle of pulling a lock of hair from under his snapback to his nose to sniff it, when a knock on the window startles him. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>It’s Even standing out there. He is grinning and looking just as excited as Isak feels. For a moment Isak gets lost in how sweet and handsome Even looks. Isak once stumbled upon a romance novel that belongs to his mother. The level of romance in there especially the author’s description of the attraction between the main characters was just nauseating for Isak. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Now here he is smiling back at Even and feeling all sorts of sugary, jittery, romantic shit in his chest because he fucking likes Even so much. He supposes in a way those stupid romance novels make sense. Isak shouldn’t be one to throw a stone in a glass house. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“What were you doing?” Even mouths </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Isak feels his cheeks start burning up. So Even saw him smelling his hair. How embarrassing. Just as Isak is about to get up and go meet Even outside, Even moves closer to the window and blows air on it then he draws a small heart shape right in the middle. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Isak is about to melt into a puddle. He’s only been talking to Even for a week and this is their first date but the guy already has Isak feeling like he is the most precious thing there is on earth. Isak is already getting ravenous with the attention. He wants to be the centre of Even’s world and to enjoy more of Even’s quirky approach to romantic and his free-spiritedness. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Isak makes a heart shape with his hands and shows it to Even before finally getting up and going outside. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Isak’s heart is racing as he walks up to Even. “Hi.” He says once he is standing a few meters shy of Even’s personal space. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Hi.” Even replies and for a ridiculous number of seconds they just stand there smiling at each other like idiots. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“We should probably get going.” Isak states. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I suppose we should, but first I have something for you.” Even reaches into his back pack and brings out a canned beer. “Here.” He hands it to Isak. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Isak takes the beer and looks at Even confused. Even wiggles his eyebrows, smiling like he’s so proud of himself. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Even explains, “On the way here I stumbled upon a lady selling flowers and I almost bought you those thinking they’d to put a smile on your face because that’s romantic and stuff, but I figured you are more in need of a beer. I’m a strict budget for our date this evening, so I could only choose one.” </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Why beer?”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I remember that one time you said that beer relieves your stress. Earlier today you were stressed.” </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Let me get this straight- For our first date you had the chance to buy me flowers and you bought me beer instead?” Isak clarifies with shock very apparent in his tone of voice. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Even’s smile slowly turns into concern as if he senses trouble coming his way. “Yeah?” His reply comes out as a small, uncertain question. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>They are both silent for a moment as Isak lets it all sink in. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Then his shock turns into a huge dazzling smile as his heart fills with warmth, happy flutters, gratitude, tenderness and all other emotions that could probably make him vomit out a fucking rainbow. The point is he feels so damn alive and complete right now because he might just be in love. Isak knows that his reaction is so over the top, but He can’t help staring up at Even with embarrassingly twinkling eyes. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>By now Even seems to catch on to the fact that he has outdone himself, so he has a proud and sweet smile on his face. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I think you are the man of my dreams.” Isak says then throws his arms around Even and pulls him into a deep, slow, sweet, searing kiss. Fuck anyone who is staring. The fact that they are in public is the least of his problems. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>They are both dazed when they pull apart. “In the future I’ll know not to surprise you with flowers.” Even says with a wide grin.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Seriously, what the fuck am I gonna do with flowers?” but beer always gets me in the right mood. I’ll cherish this beer forever. I can’t put it in a vase, but I can put it next to my flatmate’s vase just to piss him off. I know he’ll throw it out and then I’ll guilt-trip him into buying me beer for the next month or two.” </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Even guffaws at Isak’s ridiculous well laid out plan. “You are so fucking malicious. I think I’m like half in love you right now.” Even pulls Isak back into his arms and kisses him. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I’m already half in love with you too, Even.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I had you had fun reading. I really enjoyed writing this this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>